A number of straws are known that provide venting means and sealing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,316 shows a bottle containing a spring loaded straw. When the bottle cap is open the straw pops out and the venting action is provided directly around the body of the straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,300 shows a drinking container having two straw portions. The lower straw portion is fixed in position and the upper straw portion is movable between a down storage position and an up in-use position. When the upper straw is pulled upwardly, it opens the liquid path from the container. When the upper straw is pushed back down, it closes the liquid path. A separate vent is provided through the cap and this vent is open and closed by the closure cap not by movement of the upper straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,705 shows a cap with a centre straw and a separate side vent open independently of the straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,566 shows a container with a vertically movable straw and a vent which is opened and closed by means of a rotating cap on the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,408 describes a specific venting structure but does not describe a straw or spout movable in combination with a vent.